bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Linseyyy/That One Idea That I Put in the Discuss Tab
(Updating this as well) Made this idea like, a few months ago. =Idea #4 - Lands= Special areas only accessible by the BSS Express, a new feature. The BSS Express will be a train located in the main BSS area, by the Noob Shop (the shop will be moved over to make room for the train). You’ll need at least 25 bees in order to travel. The train station will have the BSS Express (of course), a free train pass dispenser (similar to the free ant pass dispenser, can use once every 12 hours, but can only be used when you have 10 or less train passes), a 10 ticket train pass dispenser, and a star jelly dispenser that will cost 100 tickets. The SJ dispenser can only be used once every 5 hours to prevent people from saying, "tHat'S tOo oP y U mAkE tHiS??????". Train passes are required to ride the train. They can be bought using the dispenser or with robux. The express will be ran by Conductor Bear, a new kind of bear. Unlike other bears (except for tunnel and shadow), he doesn’t give out quests. His sole purpose is to take the player to their desired land. -CB Dialogue- “Hey there, champ!” “Where would you like to go to? One Pass is required to go to these locations.” (after you pick a location) “Thanks, bud. All aboard!” *an animation plays that shows your player and CB going on the BSS Express* *the screen fades to black* If you click cancel: "Alrighty then." "Come back to me when you're ready to explore!" The lands are as follows: -Underwater- “Not only is this place beautiful, it’s Bubble Bee’s home! Watch out, though. The creatures in this area don’t take kindly to trespassers…” Has 7 fields, all with blue/white flowers. Fields: 1- Coral Field Self explainatory. A field with coral near the corners. 2- Kelp Field A field with kelp near the corners. (more fields for this area coming soon) -Enemies- Red Fish Same stats as the ladybug. Blue Fish Same stats as the rhino beetle. Corrupt Bubble Bee Similar to the Rogue Vicious Bee, the Corrupt Bubble Bee will attack the player using bubbles- deadly bubbles. Levels range from 1-8. How to know if CBB is nearby: a violent bubbling sound is heard, and a flower tile has a bunch of blue-black bubbles coming out of it. Lobster Very similar to the scorpion; uses a similar model. Its health is 450, and it deals about ⅙ of the user’s health. (more enemies coming soon) -Volcano Bay- (info coming soon) (also I'm working my lava bee idea into this somehow) -Outer Space- (info coming soon) -The Void- “It’s said that even the most experienced of beekeepers can’t defeat the numerous amount of enemies in this land…” Contains some of the hardest enemies/bosses in the entire game. (field names coming soon) Enemies: Caterpillar The Void's version of Stump Snail. Unlike it, however, the caterpillar will have a whopping 50 million health, and any player that touches it will lose half of their health. Also, the caterpillar amulets that it'll drop will be worth even more than the shell amulets. (more coming soon lol) -Gummy Chaos- “Gummy Bear’s home! Get ready to have a GOO-tastic adventure! Get it? Get it?! GET IT?!?!” (gonna work on this one later) -Video Game Land-ia- “Copyright-free, just for Nintendo! (Please don’t sue us…)” The enemies loosely resemble antagonists of famous video games (Bowser, Eggman, etc.) (might work on this one later) Category:Blog posts